Automated banking machines have been developed which are actuated responsive to indicia on customer cards and which enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Such banking transactions often include receiving cash, making deposits of funds, transferring funds between accounts, making balance inquiries, paying bills and cashing checks.
Systems have also been developed in which transactions can be carried out remotely with a service provider from a vehicle located in a drive-through lane. Such transactions can be carried out by exchanging items with a service provider located within an adjacent facility through a transport system. Prior systems would benefit from further improvements.